xmen_comicsfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Angelica Jones (Terra-616)
}} HISTÓRIA Satânicos Angelica Jones era criada pelo seu pai Bartholomeu Jones e sua querida avó Nana que faleceu na mesma época que seu poderes mutantes se manifestaram descobrindo que podia controlar o fogo e emitir raios e ondas de calor. Tanto Professor Xavier como a Rainha Branca Emma Frost tiveram conhecimento da mutante que surgiu, e se interessaram por ela. Seu pai não sabia o que fazer com a filha até que foi abordado por Emma, que chegou primeiro e o convenceu a ser levada a Academia Massachusets onde lá teria o tratamento adequado para as suas habilidades. A Rainha Branca do Clube do Inferno, integra Angelica a sua equipe de alunos mutantes: os Satânicos mas não a enviava em missões de campo com os outros membros alegando dela não ter controle de seus poderes letais mas na verdade a Rainha Branca desejava mais crueldade e ambição na personalidade de Flama, enquanto os outros mutantes iam de encontro com esse quesito. A Rainha Branca manipulando Angélica, fez que ela acreditasse que ela era uma figura maternal, amável e boa, e a temer e odiar os X-Men. Para testar sua lealdade, eles convidam os Novos Mutantes para uma festa na Academia e Angelica sente uma conexão com Sam Guthrie (Míssil). Emma influencia os sentimentos de Angelica temendo um descontrole de poder quando o beija, fazendo correr e aí sim provocando um incêndio acidental no estábulo matando um cavalo. Com isso, Emma fez Angelica mais dependente dela, fazendo acreditar que só na Emma pode confiar e ajudar a controlar seus poderes. Seu colega Empata utiliza seus poderes para fazer Angelica se tornar profundamente apaixonada por ele, e assim ela passou a fazer tudo que ele pedia, os dois e Roleta ajudam na vingança do colega Passaro Trovejante II (Atualmente conhecido como Apache), numa emboscada aos X-Men na Ilha Muir. Flama se arrepende de seus atos quando saiu do controle de Empata, mas negou a oferta de Xavier de ir para o seu Instituto por lealdade a Frost. Frost tenta manipulá-la a ponto de torná-la sua assassina para atacar sua rival Selene, a Rainha Negra do Clube do Inferno. Mas Randall Chase, um segurança que simpatizou com Angelica desde que ela chegou na Academia, percebeu os planos de Frost, foi mortalmente ferido mas conseguiu contar toda a verdade para Angelica antes de morrer. Irritada por toda a manipulação, Angelica se voltou contra Frost, destruindo o centro de treinamento secreto da academia e retornando ao seu pai. Novos Guerreiros Mantendo o codinome Flama, se tornou membro fundadora dos Novos Guerreiros convidada (ou chantegeada) por Radical e ajudou na batalha contra Terrax. A equipe enfrenta o Fogo da Meia-Noite, ajudam Thor a enfrentar o Fanático, enfrentam também o Pensador Louco, Primus e a equipe Psionex. Até que os Novos Guerreiros enfrentam os Satânicos de Emma Frost. Gradualmente foi desenvolvendo uma atração pelo seu colega de equipe Vance Astrovik e começam a namorar. Todos os membros remanescentes dos Satânicos foram mortos por Trevor Fitzroy. Angelica, Míssil e, outro ex-Satanico sobrevivente, o Apache foram para a América do Sul contar para Magma e Empata sobre a morte de seus companheiros de grupo. Decidiu mudar o visual depois disso. A X-Force e os Novos Guerreiros, se unem para opor a Gamesmaster. Se alia a Homem-Aranha, Venom, Gata Negra e outros para enfrentar a equipe do Carnificina. Viveu um drama pessoal ao saber que estava se tornando estéril por conta de seus poderes de Micro-ondas. E depois foi diagnosticada com câncer de mama, Angelica passa a reduzir bastante a utilização de seus poderes. Vingadores Vance Astrovick e Angélica Jones foram indicados por Rage para ingressar nos Vingadores. Deixando os Novos Guerreiros, Vance muda o nome para Justiça. Inicialmente se tornam membros reservas sob a tutela do Gavião Arqueiro mas o casal mostrou o seu valor ao derrotar o vilão Tufão (David Cannon). Logo eles são graduados como membros oficiais, inicialmente Angelica estava insegura sobre o seu papel no time e fala sobre o câncer. Hank Pym estuda uma cura para ela e a salva duas vezes. Angelica passa a se sentir parte do time tanto que quando Speedball os chama para reingressarem os Novos Guerreiros novamente, o casal recusa. Angelica aceita a proposta de casamento de Vance e ficam noivos mas seu parceiro cancelou o casamento Aposentadoria Durante a Guerra Civil dos heróis causada pela aprovação do Ato de Registro Superhumano, Angelica decidiu abandonar de vez a vida de heroína e seguir sua vida como uma pessoa normal focando em seus estudos por temer que sua família corresse perigo. Se torna amiga de Gata Negra, Monica Rambeau e Gata do Inferno (Patsy Walker), juntas elas fazem compras e se divertem em Nova Iorque. Até que as amigas estavam preocupadas com a saúde de Angelica. Dr. Estranho identifica o retorno de seu câncer de mama. Os heróis tentam de tudo para curá-la sem sucesso. Até que a gata do Inferno faz um pacto com o seu ex-marido, Damion Hellstrom, que a cura mas em troca captura gata do Inferno. Angelica retorna a vida de heroína para salvar Patsy. Vance se reencontra com Flama mas ainda há muito rancor e frustração entre eles. Jovens Aliados Ela continuou estudando depois de voltar a sua vida heroica. Ela usava uma peruca de cabelos vermelhos compridos já que seus cabelos naturais ainda não tinha crescido de volta. Enfrentou o Aftershock junto com a heroína Araña, que viria a ser sua parceira na equipe Jovens Aliados junto com a Nômade, Gravidade e Toro mas não foram levados a sério pelos Vingadores e Quarteto Fantástico. Após enfrentarem o Bastards of Evil de Electro, Flama e Gravidade mostraram interesses românticos um pelo outro. Emma Frost tenta recrutar Flama para ir para Utopia junto com os outros mutantes. Por não querer sair da equipe, recusa a oferta. Flama e Gravidade revelaram suas identidades segredas um pro outro. X-Men Tentou inicialmente participar do corpo docente de professores do Instituto Jean Grey, inicialmente foi rejeitada por Kitty Pryde por ser ex-namorada do Homem de Gelo. Retorna pouco tempo depois no Instituto Jean Grey e se impressiona com o caos do lugar. Em poucas horas ela já foi teleportada para o Inferno junto com os X-Men. Lá ela protege o Homem de Gelo que estava derretendo no Inferno e consegue incinerar o inferno. Flama adora a experiência com os X-Men e quer permanecer com a equipe o tempo que for. PODERES E HABILIDADES Poderes *Capacidade de explorar o campo eletromagnético da Terra e convertê-lo em emissões de micro-ondas de radiação, que ela pode utilizar de diferentes maneiras; *A fim de usar sua energia de micro-ondas para fins específicos, Flama deve concentrar-se mentalmente, provocando assim as micro-ondas a girar sobre seu corpo, criando uma aura visível ao seu redor. Para projetar a energia de micro-ondas para um alvo específico, ela deve mentalmente “empurrar” uma parte da energia roda em torno dela para a meta. Ela pode concentrar micro-ondas em um alvo específico, e fazê-lo explodir em chamas, ou derreter; *Ela também pode sentir sinais de micro-ondas (como telefones celulares ou até mesmo sinais de controle remoto dispositivos); *Pode usar sua energia de micro-ondas para gerar calor intenso; *Perturbar aparelhos eletrônicos com suas próprias emissões de micro-ondas; *Por superaquecimento do ar em torno dela, ela pode cercar a si mesma com uma aura de plasma, e se ela projeta para baixo suas aura de plasma em um fluxo bem focada, ela pode gerar suficiente impulso para cima para voar em altas velocidades; *Aparentemente imune às micro-ondas que ela emite, embora ela se submeteu a testes com Henry Pym para ter certeza; *Atualmente ela ainda está no processo de aprender a usar seus poderes. Além disso, ela ainda é muito jovem, e a força de seus poderes certamente irá aumentar à medida que ela atinja a idade adulta. Assim, toda a extensão dos poderes ainda tem de ser determinado. Habilidades *Andar a cavalo. Fraquezas Os poderes de Flama não lhe concedem nenhuma imunidade particular aos efeitos do calor intenso além daquele gerado por seus próprios poderes de microondas. Nível de Força Flama possui a força humana normal de uma mulher de sua idade, altura e construção, que se dedica ao exercício regular moderado. PERSONALIDADE E APARÊNCIA Personalidade Gentil, personalidade forte, independente. Aparência Porte atlético, cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes. NOTAS *'Origem na TV:' A Personagem surgiu no desenho “Spiderman and his amazing friends” no Episódio #1 “O Triunfo do Duende Verde, que foi ao ar em Dezembro de 1981 nos EUA. Como os produtores da serie não conseguiram licença para usar o Tocha Humana, criaram Firestar inspirada fisicamente em Mary Jane Watson (desenhada pelo John Romita). Seu nome em inglês é Firestar, sendo que no Brasil recebeu o nome de Estrela de Fogo na dublagem do desenho. Antes de nomearem como Firestar os criadores pesaram em outros nomes como Heatwave, Starblaze e Firefly. *'No Brasil:' Apesar de ter recebido o nome de Estrela de Fogo no desenho, quando chegou aos quadrinhos nacionais, a editora abril a chamou de Flama. *'Participação especial:' Na série Once a Hero (1987), uma série sobre uma pessoa que se torna um super-herói chamado Capitão Justiça ao entrar no universo dos quadrinhos. A Mulher Aranha e Flama aparecem torcendo para ele em um capítulo quando ele retorna a “Terra Real”. LINKS REFERÊNCIAS *Protocolos Xavier:https://protocolosx.wordpress.com/2015/01/09/angelica-jones/ *Marvel Database: http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Angelica_Jones_(Earth-616) Notas de Rodapé Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens (Terra-616) Categoria:Personagens Femininos Categoria:Membros dos X-Men Categoria:Membros dos Vingadores Categoria:Mutantes Categoria:Estudantes Categoria:Inteligência Normal Categoria:Projeção de Energia de Longo Alcance Categoria:Manipulação de Energia Categoria:Faculdade da Escola Jean Grey Categoria:Geração de Plasma Categoria:Pirocinese Categoria:Absorção de Energia Categoria:Membros dos Satânicos Categoria:Vôo